Never give up!
by Mikado-colors
Summary: Une jeune fille tente désespéramment d'attirer l'attention de l'homme qui fait battre son coeur. Va-t-elle réussir ? Vous le serez en lisant les 4 chapitres de cette fiction. Attention UA lycée!
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur**: C'est mon histoire donc mes idées à la con ~

**Titre**: Never give up!

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et cela ne risque pas de changer, je n'ai pas les moyens d'aller les acheter !

**Pairing**: Pairing surprise ! Non, je plaisante, les connaisseurs trouveront rapidement le couple en question…Du moins le magnifique amour à sens unique !

**Note**: Je suis clouée au lit avec un rhume pas possible et je trouve le moyen d'aller écrire une fanfiction pour le fun… mon imagination tordue ne sait jamais quand se mettre sur pause !

* * *

**Never give up!**

Un long soupir fendit l'air tandis que la jeune fille se laissait aller contre l'air fraîche sous elle. Elle s'était installée dans un parc, profitant enfin de quelques rayons de soleil pour se changer les idées. Le temps avait beau être au beau fixe, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de déprimer légèrement. Elle avait tenté tellement de choses cette semaine et aucune n'avait montré le moindre résultat positif. Elle avait enchaîné échec sur échec et avait même raté certains de ses examens pour couronner le tout. Cela lui apprendrait à se laisser entraîner par son imagination et ses fantasmes.

Quelle solution lui restait-il ? Son esprit débordait d'idées en général mais cette fois-ci il était complètement à sec. Elle n'avait plus qu'une solution, renoncer. Ou attendre qu'une idée brillante se décide à montrer le bout de son nez.

- **Non ! Mais si je te le dis ! Il a abusé là !**

Cette voix. Elle la connaissait. Elle se redressa brusquement. Elle venait d'avoir une idée. Une idée de génie qu'elle aurait dit si elle n'était pas modeste. Elle se leva donc d'un bond, s'apprêtant à courir vers la personne qui passait sur le chemin en contrebas de la pelouse où elle était. Elle se figea net pour récupérer son sac qu'elle allait oublié et se lança enfin vers la personne. Elle dévala la pente tellement vite qu'elle fit un bond immense sous les yeux de la personne et de son camarade qui lui tenait compagnie. Un peu plus et elle les aurait assommé en leur sautant dessus.

- **Non mais ça va pas !**

**- Chosokabe ! J'ai besoin de toi !**

**- Ouh la la, calme-toi un peu, Tsu. Tu te rends pas compte que c'est dur de si bon matin.**

**- Il est plus de quatorze heures ! T'es pas allé en cours ?**

Voisins depuis la nuit des temps, Tsuruhime partageait une relation conflictuelle digne d'un frère et d'une sœur avec Motochika. Ils passaient leur temps à se défier, tenter de battre l'autre et de le pourrir. Mais ils s'appréciaient et si l'un avait besoin d'un coup de main l'autre répondait toujours présent. La jeune fille ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où le borgne lui était venu en aide lorsque des gars peu recommandables tentaient de l'approcher pour diverses raisons qu'elle n'osait imaginé. Elle avait un esprit compliqué et qui fantasmait rapidement mais jamais elle ne pensait à des choses perverses. Elle était bien trop naïve pour cela.

Après un rapide échange de banalité, Tsuruhime annonça enfin son idée. Elle ignorait depuis le début le deuxième borgne qui servait de camarade de classe et de meilleurs amis à son voisin.

- **Donc j'ai besoin de ton aide. Il me faut des conseils en amour ! Tu t'y connais, non ?**

**- … Ouais ! Parfaitement !**

Le camarade décrocha son regard de l'écran de son téléphone pour le poser sur son ami avant d'éclater de rire. Les deux amis avaient un charme fou, c'était indéniable. Mais ils étaient aussi doués l'un que l'autre pour essayer de séduire et d'avoir une petite amie.

- **Ne compte pas sur lui, il va te donner de fausse route ! He's a loser !**

**- Hey ! T'es pas mieux que moi, je te signale !**

**- Bon, bon, chut. Je vais écouter les conseils des deux et on verra qui s'en sort mieux, non ?**

D'accord, les deux gars allèrent s'installer sur un banc, accompagnés par la jeune fille qui se demandait si c'était une bonne idée de poser des questions à ces deux-là. Ils étaient ses senpais et elle avait toujours été persuadée qu'ils avaient de l'expérience dans ce domaine là. Elle avait l'habitude d'entendre ses camarades de classe fantasmer sur eux. Ils devaient donc pouvoir facilement trouver une petite amie. Mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, physiquement ils étaient bien mais mentalement c'était autre chose.

- **Donc, comment je peux faire pour séduire un homme ?**

**- Parle lui anglais ! It's cool ! Ça a un effet dévastateur !**

**- Pour les filles sans cervelle sûrement. Mais un mec ne tombera pas dans le panneau ! Il pense avec autre chose.**

**- Autre chose ?**

Tsuruhime pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, ne voyant pas bien où voulait en venir Motochika. Ce dernier se sentit idiot d'avoir oublié la naïveté de sa voisine. Il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer dans les détails.

- **Déjà est-ce qu'il te remarque ?**

**- …. Je crois.**

**- Dans le cas contraire, il faut tenter de le séduire. Trouve des vêtements provocateurs !**

**- Un décolleté y a que ça de vrais pour attirer le regard at the first sight !**

**- Et une jupe courte ! **

**- Après faudra l'éblouir avec ta personnalité, mais impossible à faire tant que tu n'as pas attiré son regard.**

Tsuruhime commençait à essayer de s'imaginer avec un décolleté et une jupe courte. Mais son imagination ne lui donnait pas l'impression qu'elle serait séduisante. Elle n'avait pas la poitrine que possédait Saika, une de ses bonnes amies. Elle allait devoir adapter cette idée à sa situation.

- **Parfait ! J'ai ce qu'il faut ! Merci** **!,** S'exclama-t-elle en filant à vive allure pour rentrer chez elle. Elle planta là les deux amis qui finirent par embrayer sur une autre discussion. Ils n'avaient pas conscience dans quel pétrin leurs mots allaient envoyer la jeune fille.

* * *

A la place de review, je vote pour qu'on m'envoie des mouchoirs…A ce rythme je vais être à court avant la fin de la journée ! Help !

Sinon j'espère que cela vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à critiquer, je suis ouverte d'esprit. Et sinon petit pub pour un forum rp : « **Rp-with-you** » qui vous permet de faire des rp avec n'importe quel personnage et d'en changer à chaque rp. Si c'est pas le bonheur !

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre! (encore quelques trucs à modifier et il devrait être posté d'ici demain ^^)


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur**: C'est mon histoire donc mes idées à la con ~

**Titre**: Never give up!

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et cela ne risque pas de changer, je n'ai pas les moyens d'aller les acheter !

**Pairing**: Pairing surprise ! Non, je plaisante, les connaisseurs trouveront rapidement le couple en question…Du moins le magnifique amour à sens unique !

**Note**: Je suis clouée au lit avec un rhume pas possible et je trouve le moyen d'aller écrire une fanfiction pour le fun… mon imagination tordue ne sait jamais quand se mettre sur pause !

* * *

- **Ah ! Je suis en retard ! C'est pas possible !**

La jeune fille avait mis plus de temps qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé à se préparer. Pour une fois qu'elle faisait attention à son apparence au lieu de simplement enfilé son uniforme, elle en avait perdu la notion du temps. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se faire remarquer. Du moins, pas en arrivant en retard. Elle se faisait plus remarqué par ses grandes exclamations lorsqu'elle voyait l'homme sur qui elle avait craqué en début d'année. Un nouvel élève mystérieux et terriblement séduisant qui venait d'arriver cette année dans le lycée.

Elle n'habitait pas bien loin ce qui la sauva car elle passa la porte d'entrée du lycée pile au moment où la sonnerie retentissait. Elle freina sa course, reprenant une marche normale pour gagner sa classe. Le professeur n'était pas à l'heure pour ce cours, elle ne serait donc pas en retard même en marchant. C'était sans compter la main qui l'agrippa au niveau du col pour l'attirer en arrière.

- **Tu penses que tu es où pour venir habillée de la sorte ?,** Souffla une voix qui lui glaça le sang, allant jusqu'à la faire frissonner de tout son être. Elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que sa nouvelle tenue, un uniforme amélioré pour remplir le côté sexy dont parlaient les deux borgnes la veille, allait lui attirer des ennuis.

- **Ah ! Mais …je…Enfin ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois** !, tenta-t-elle en vain en s'agitant dans tous les sens pour tenter de se libérer de l'emprise de l'homme qui la retenait captive. Ce genre d'explications confuses sans queue ni tête n'avait aucun effet sur le jeune homme qui décida d'intervenir rapidement avant que les autres élèves puissent avoir la même idée. Il l'entraîna donc à sa suite, tenant toujours son col jusqu'au bureau du conseil des élèves. Tomber sur le président de ce club était bien la pire malchance qui pouvait lui tomber dessus.

Une fois dans le bureau, il la relâcha et alla fouiller dans une grande armoire. Jetant un coup d'œil à la sortie, la jeune fille tentait d'évaluer ses chances d'accéder au couloir pour fuir cette terrible menace. Mais le président se retourna, la foudroyant du regard, ce qui la fit vivement sursauter. On n'avait pas idée d'avoir un regard si terrifiant.

- **Enlève tes vêtements et enfile ça !,** Ordonna-t-il d'une voix qui n'acceptait aucune réplique, en posant un uniforme de sport tout miteux. C'était sans compter le caractère un peu idiot de la jeune fille.

- **Quoi ? Il faut que j'enfile ça ? Devant toi en plus ? Mais …mais espèce de pervers !**

Ne s'attendant pas à une telle réplique, il resta bouche bée. Lui, pervers ? Si c'était vraiment le cas, que devait-il dire des personnes comme Motochika Chosokabe ? Il ne voyait pas pire pervers.

- **Hey ! Môri ! Le prof te cherche… Hoy ! Tsu c'est quoi cet accoutrement ridicule ?**

**- c'est toi qui m'a dit que …je devais être sexy !**

**- Alors comme ça, c'est de ta faute.**

Le borgne, qui était venu sous la demande du professeur et qui avait accepté juste pour fuir les cours, commençait à regretter sa décision. Au moins s'il dormait en cours on lui fichait la paix. Il n'avait pas à craindre le sale caractère d'un certain président du conseil des élèves. Pourquoi ce dernier devait-il toujours lui chercher des excuses bidons pour essayer de le punir.

- **Ma faute ? Avec Masa, on lui a dit d'utiliser un décolleté et une jupe courte ! Pas de réduire la taille de son uniforme !**

**- C'est intolérable !**

**- Hey ! Oh ! Tu m'écoutes au moins ?**

Tsuruhime profita de ce conflit pour fuir loin des deux. Son voisin venait souvent chercher Môri, mais celui-ci, bien qu'il râlait constamment, semblait tout aussi intéressé par le borgne. C'était une drôle de relations sur laquelle la jeune fille ne pouvait pas mettre d'adjectif précis. Cela ne la regardait pas de toute façon.

Elle fila à toute allure à travers les couloirs, gagna en un rien de temps les casiers où elle récupéra son uniforme de sport. Les paroles de Môri et celles de Motochika venaient de lui faire regretter son changement de tenue. Par chance, elle avait un uniforme de rechange mais celui-ci se trouvait chez elle. Elle se changea donc dans les toilettes et enfila son uniforme de sport, faute d'avoir mieux pour se couvrir. Honteuse, elle regagna ensuite sa classe, bafouillant une excuse pitoyable pour justifier son retard et sa tenue étrange. Le professeur ne montra aucun intérêt à son histoire et la laissa prendre place pour continuer son explication.

Déprimée par sa tentative qui avait échoué, la jeune fille se laissa porter par le courant et ne prêta aucunement attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de la journée que quelqu'un décida à venir la voir pour essayer de la faire sortir de ses pensées.

- **Hey, Tsuruhime, ça va ? Les cours sont finis tu sais… normalement t'es la première à fuir pour aller voir ton coup de foudre passer la porte d'entrée… **

**- Hm ? …Ah ouais…. Mais à quoi bon ?**, Soupira la jeune fille en se couchant complètement sur la fac. Beaucoup de gens connaissaient son intérêt pour le jeune homme qui hantait ses rêves mais seul celui à ses côtés prenait ça au sérieux. Lui-même connaissait ce genre d'amour un peu dur où la personne ne semblait avoir aucun intérêt pour vous. Ils partageaient donc souvent des histoires et se consolaient lors de leurs échecs.

- **Allez ! Toi qui n'abandonne jamais, tu ne devrais pas te laisser abattre ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a plein de choses que tu n'as pas encore essayé… Genre, essaye de lui offrir un truc !**

**- Hm ?**

Tsuruhime releva la tête, évaluant l'idée que venait de lui donner son camarade. Ce n'était pas bête. Elle hocha vivement la tête, souriant de nouveau avant d'attraper son sac et de filer en saluant brièvement son camarade. S'il ne la connaissait pas mieux, il en aurait été vexé.

- **Oh ! Merci, Keiji !,** Fit-elle en passant la tête à travers la porte. Quelle malpolie faisait-elle en partant sans remercier son ami. Il lui rendit son sourire, lui faisant signer qu'elle pouvait filer s'occuper de la nouvelle idée.

* * *

Je suis en train de battre mon rhume! j'espère que j'aurais pas laissé trop de fautes, sinon je vous donne le droit de m'envoyer des fraises! (Je préfère ça aux tomates...) XD

Sinon j'espère que cela vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à critiquer, je suis ouverte d'esprit. Et sinon petit pub pour un forum rp : « **Rp-with-you** » qui vous permet de faire des rp avec n'importe quel personnage et d'en changer à chaque rp. Si c'est pas le bonheur !


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur**: C'est mon histoire donc mes idées à la con ~

**Titre**: Never give up!

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et cela ne risque pas de changer, je n'ai pas les moyens d'aller les acheter !

**Pairing**: Pairing surprise ! Non, je plaisante, les connaisseurs trouveront rapidement le couple en question…Du moins le magnifique amour à sens unique !

**Note**: Je suis clouée au lit avec un rhume pas possible et je trouve le moyen d'aller écrire une fanfiction pour le fun… mon imagination tordue ne sait jamais quand se mettre sur pause !

* * *

De nouveau, elle se retrouva en retard. Elle avait encore une fois loupé l'heure mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Elle s'était réveillée aux aurores pour réussir sa surprise et avait pris un temps fou pour la rendre parfaite. Il était hors de question qu'elle offre un cadeau qui n'était pas parfait. Elle avait bien trop peur de le voir le refuser alors autant mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

Elle piqua un nouveau sprint et arriva pile à temps. Elle sentit le regard noir de Môri qui semblait presque déçu de la voir de nouveau habillée correctement. Elle ne comptait pas refaire la même erreur. Elle savait parfaitement que les conseils des deux borgnes ne valaient pas un clou. Cela expliquait aussi pourquoi ils semblaient ne pas avoir connu beaucoup d'expérience amoureuse. De vrais blaireaux.

Les premières heures de cours passèrent à vitesse d'escargot. Elle était impatiente de filer pendant la pause déjeuner jusqu'à l'endroit où se posait l'homme qu'elle aimait pour manger en paix. Elle avait compris cette habitude à force de le regarder. Elle ne trouvait pas ça glauque du tout, de le suivre un peu partout. Elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Il n'y avait que Motochika pour essayer de la freiner quand il la remarquait.

La sonnerie retentit et le professeur n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase pour donner le travail pour la prochaine fois que la porte claqua suite à la sortie éclair de la jeune fille. Un paquet entre les mains, elle courut s'installer dans un coin, attendant patiemment que le jeune homme décide à montrer le bout de son nez. Elle n'osait pas se poser au même endroit que lui, ayant peur de le faire fuir. Elle observait donc la place depuis un recoin bien caché.

Les minutes passèrent, paraissant toujours plus longues au fur et à mesure. Que faisait-il ? Etait-il restait poser quelques questions à un professeur ? Etait-il en train de sauver une jeune femme en détresse ? Ou alors était-il malade et n'était-il pas venu en cours aujourd'hui ? Cette pensée la mortifia et elle sortit de sa cachette pour aller vérifier qu'il était bien là. Elle posa de nombreuses questions aux élèves qui étaient dans la classe du jeune homme. Elle espérait obtenir une réponse mais la plupart ne semblaient pas avoir noté la présence du jeune homme, ni une quelconque absence. Etait-il si transparent ? Comment faisaient-ils pour ne pas remarquer cet être merveilleux ?

Lorsque la cloche sonna, priant les élèves de retourner en classe, elle n'avait toujours pas réussit à obtenir la moindre information utile et encore moins à donner son cadeau. Elle regarda la boîte qu'elle tenait entre ses mains alors qu'elle restait bêtement sur un banc. Retourner en cours ? A quoi bon ! Elle n'allait pas suivre vu l'état dans lequel elle était. Elle était vraiment désespérante. Elle ratait vraiment tout. Qu'avait-elle fait pour être aussi malchanceuse ?

- **Ah zuut ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ! Mitsuhide-sensei va me passer un savon ! …Ah ! Tsuruhime-san ! Que se passait-il ? Êtes-vous blessez ? Avez-vous mal quelque part ?**

**- Hein ? Oh non, non, pas vraiment. Enfin… Je n'ai pas mal physiquement… Juste, enfin tu vois ?**

**- Ah ? Je crois que je ne comprends pas vraiment où vous voulez en venir.**

**- J'ai mal au cœur. Et puis tutoie-moi j'ai l'impression d'être une vieille peau sans intérêt…**

**- Ah ! Mais non ! Ce n'est pas du tout pour ça que je vou- te vouvoie ! **

**- Je sais bien ! Et puis tu es en retard alors vas-y ! **

**- Toi aussi, non ? Et puis je ne peux pas laisser une jeune fille qui se sent mal !**

Que de belles paroles. Mais Yukimura Sanada était bien la dernière personne que Tsuruhime irait voir pour lui demander des conseils. Il était gentil, ce n'était pas le problème. Il était juste un peu bête. Il était aussi obnibulé par le sport et ne devait pas s'y connaître en amour. Alors à quoi bon lui demander ?

- **Allez, tu peux me raconter ! **

**- … ? Si tu veux, après tout, au point où on en est. **

Elle lui fit un rapide résumé de la situation, évitant de lui raconter les moments les plus embrassants de sa vie. A la fin de son monologue, elle s'attendait à une réponse désespérée ou une moquerie de la part du jeune homme mais tout ce qu'elle entendit fut le gargouillement du ventre de celui-ci. Il avait encore oublié de déjeuner pour s'entraîner ? Quel gars passionné.

- **Tiens, prends-le. Je n'en aurais pas l'utilité maintenant.**

**- Ah ? Vraiment ? Je peux ? Merci ! C'est très gentil !**

**- Ne t'incline pas autant ! Ce n'est qu'un bentô tu sais ! J'en ai trop fait, alors prends-le !**

Quel magnifique mensonge. Elle n'osait pas avouer que le cadeau qu'elle voulait faire était en fait un panier repas fait maison. Elle utilisait donc une excuse bidon mais qui sembla faire effet immédiatement sur le jeune homme qui se mit à dévorer le repas. N'avait-il pas conscience qu'il allait se faire démonter par son professeur par sa faute ? Il était vraiment quelqu'un de simplet.

-** Sinon, pourquoi ne pas écrire un message au gars dans son casier si tu le loupes toujours ? C'est ce que je fais pour défier Masamune-san ! Cela marche en général !**

Tsuruhime tourna son visage vers le jeune homme, surprise. Il venait de lui donner une bonne idée. Elle avait déjà écrite des lettres d'amour qu'elle avait tenté de donner au jeune homme mais à chaque fois celui-ci disparaissait et ses lettres finissaient par s'entasser sur son bureau. Elle n'avait juste jamais pensé à la déposer dans le casier du destinataire. C'était une très bonne idée, ça.

- **Merci, Yukimura !, S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en collant une bise sur la joue de son interlocuteur. Elle se leva d'un bond et se mit à courir, motivée.**

**- Euh…Tu n'as pas cours ?**

S'arrêtant brusquement, elle se sentit idiote et fit rapidement demi-tour. Elle allait devoir supporter quelques heures de cours supplémentaires avant de mettre la nouvelle idée à exécution.

* * *

Et oui, encore un chapitre! Autant les poster avant que je ne trouve plus un seul moment pour me connecter... Ce serait bête quand même! Et sinon le prochain est le dernier, attention ~

Sinon j'espère que cela vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à critiquer, je suis ouverte d'esprit. Et sinon petit pub pour un forum rp : « **Rp-with-you** » qui vous permet de faire des rp avec n'importe quel personnage et d'en changer à chaque rp. Si c'est pas le bonheur !


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur**: C'est mon histoire donc mes idées à la con ~

**Titre**: Never give up!

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et cela ne risque pas de changer, je n'ai pas les moyens d'aller les acheter !

**Pairing**: Pairing surprise ! Non, je plaisante, les connaisseurs trouveront rapidement le couple en question…Du moins le magnifique amour à sens unique !

**Note**: Je suis clouée au lit avec un rhume pas possible et je trouve le moyen d'aller écrire une fanfiction pour le fun… mon imagination tordue ne sait jamais quand se mettre sur pause !

* * *

La lettre écrite la veille, Tsuruhime s'était préparé en avance. Elle comptait arriver assez tôt pour la déposer dans le casier du jeune homme et être sûre qu'il l'aurait dès le début de la journée. Elle voulait être fixée le plus rapidement possible. Elle se mit donc en route et passa enfin le portail du lycée en avance, contrairement aux jours précédents.

- **Pas si vite !**

La jeune fille se figea, sentant déjà des frissons parcourir son corps. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Elle voyait déjà les casiers au loin la suppliant de se presser. Mais elle ne pouvait pas ignorer les paroles du président du conseil des élèves qui semblait s'adresser à elle. Si ce n'était pas le cas, elle ne sentirait pas ce regard glacial sur elle. Elle prit sur elle et se tourna, affichant un sourire un peu forcé.

- **Oui ?**

**- Tu n'as toujours pas rendu de compte pour ta tenue déplorable de l'autre jour.**

**- Ah ? Mais je l'ai quitté ! Je suis allée enfiler ma tenue de sport, je vois pas le problème alors.**

**- Je n'ai aucune preuve.**

**- Demandez à ceux de ma classe !**

**- Bien. Nous allons faire ça.**

**- « Nous » ?**

Elle se fit de nouveau embarquer par le président qui ne semblait pas prêt de lâcher prise. Elle soupira, impuissante face à la situation. Elle était maudite. Elle ne voyait pas d'autres explications. Tout le monde était contre son amour. C'était injuste !

Elle se laissa faire, déprimée. Pourquoi lutter alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait aucune chance et que quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne pourrait pas atteindre l'élu de son cœur. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il était temps qu'elle arrête ses bêtises. Soupirant de nouveau, sa lettre lui glissa des mains et s'envola dans les airs. Elle ne réagit pas assez rapidement et ne put que regarder la lettre s'éloigner d'elle. Si Môri ne la tenait pas, elle serait partie la récupérer. D'un côté, elle avait une bonne excuse pour ne plus aller poster cette lettre.

- **Alors qui fait partie de ta classe ?**

**- Au lieu de m'embarquer de force, tu aurais pu le demander avant !**

**- J'attends une réponse.**

**- Roh, mais t'es incroyable ! Je comprends pas pourquoi Chosokabe apprécie passer du temps avec toi !**

**- Laisse cet idiot en dehors de ça.**

Elle gonfla une joue et décida d'abandonner la lutte. Ce type était déplaisant. Elle tendit le bras et désigna un groupe de filles de sa classe. Celles-ci ne semblaient pas l'apprécier. Mais elles s'étaient moquées de sa tenue, elles devraient donc pouvoir confirmer qu'elle avait bien mis sa tenue de sport.

Une fois les faits confirmés, Motonari accepta de libérer la jeune fille en lui promettant que la prochaine fois, elle n'échapperait pas à la sentence. Elle acquiesça en soupirant avant de filer en cours, la sonnerie retentissant dans les cours. La journée s'annonçait bien.

Elle suivait les cours d'une oreille distraite, n'étant pas d'humeur à se farcir des calculs indigestes et des récits historiques passés. Elle ne fit même pas attention à son camarade qui essayait désespérément d'attirer son regard. Elle ne tilta même pas quand celui-ci se fit réprimander par le professeur pour s'être dissipé pendant le cours.

- **Tsuru… Tu m'as ignoré toute la matinée…**

**- Ah…Désolée.**

**- Ça va pas ? Un truc s'est passé ?**

**- Justement. Rien ne s'est passé comme je l'avais prévu. Dès que j'essaye, on me met des bâtons dans les roues et j'échoue lamentablement ! Je peux faire une croix sur-**

**- Elle est là-bas, au fond, près de la fenêtre.**

Tsuruhime se pencha légèrement sur le côté. Une camarade de classe venait d'indiquer sa position. Qui pouvait bien vouloir lui parler ? Ses amis savaient tous où elle était placée. Ce n'est qu'en voyant la personne qu'elle compris pourquoi elle avait eu besoin de demander. Son cœur manqua un battement alors que la personne se rapprochait.

- **Euh.. ? Que…Que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

Elle qui semblait immunisée à la gêne, elle n'arrivait plus à parler. Elle n'était pas préparée à cette situation. Pourquoi l'homme pour qui elle faisait des pieds et des mains pour attirer son attention se présentait devant lui. La réponse ne tarda pas puisque sans un mot, il tendit une petite enveloppe à la jeune fille. Elle la récupéra, bafouillant un vague merci avant de le laisser s'éloigner à grand pas.

- **Dis-moi que je rêve !**

**- Non, pas du tout. Mais c'est quoi cette lettre ?**

**- Attends, je re-**

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans sa gorge alors qu'elle posait son regard sur l'objet. C'était sa lettre d'amour. Pourquoi était-il venu la lui rendre ? Etait-ce une façon de lui faire comprendre qu'il refusait cet amour ? Elle sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux lorsque soudain son regard capta quelque chose.

- **Ah ! Je suis bête ! J'ai marqué mon nom mais pas le sien ! **

**- T'es sérieuse ?**

**- Il ne me rejette pas alors ! Et il sait même qui je suis ! C'est merveilleux !**

Elle serra la lettre tout contre elle. Tout espoir n'était pas perdu. Elle ne devait pas abandonner. Elle allait réussir à déclarer sa flamme maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il connaissait son identité. Elle était remontée à bloc, à tel point qu'elle ignorait toutes les questions de son camarade. Elle était sur son petit nuage et rien ne pourrait la faire redescendre. Rien excepté peut-être le cours avec Mitsuhide. Ce professeur était effrayant.

* * *

Et voilà le final de l'histoire! J'espère ne pas avoir trop loupé mon histoire. Ce serait dommage. Mais bon, au moins j'ai eu le temps de l'écrire avant de me retrouver submerger de boulot! * fière d'elle * ...maintenant faut que je trouve de nouvelles idées ou que je réussisse à finir mes autres histoires, c'est pas gagné!

Et sinon petit pub pour un forum rp : « **Rp-with-you** » qui vous permet de faire des rp avec n'importe quel personnage et d'en changer à chaque rp. Si c'est pas le bonheur !


End file.
